TOXIC
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: La vida no es fácil, aunque no se supone que lo sea. Después de todo dicen que la vida no es número de veces que respiras, sino los momentos que te quitan el aliento Advertencia Incesto YukioxRin OneShot


Ann: "Cuando lo reyes, vieron al niño, en un portal cerquita de Belén, se confirmo la tradición mas fiel, que habla de su gloria, hasta la eternidad…°¬°"

Ro: ¡Fic nuevo n0n!

Ann: Cuando vi esta serie supe que quería escribir sobre ella, porque sencillamente me encantan Rin y Yukio °/¬/°, aunque mi inspiración no funciono hasta ahora u¬uUU

Ro: Por eso esperamos les guste y no sean muy duros, ya que es el primer intento de Ann con esta pareja Ne n-n. Yo no soy la que escribe oO, sólo estoy para hacer compañía n—n.

Ann: De acuerdo, el Fic tiene una pequeña mención del manga oO, pero no es nada particularmente importante n-n. El Fic **es desde el punto de vista de Yukio (POV Yukio)**

Ok, Ao No Exorcist no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **Advertencia incesto YukioxRin**, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u.

ONE SHOT: TOXIC **(A Lullaby Static)**

La vida no es fácil, aunque no se supone que lo sea. Además dicen que lo "divertido" del asunto radica en tomar riesgos, y luchar por los sueños. Eso lo entiendo, pero me es difícil aceptar ese retorcido sentido del humor, y el oscuro patrón que suele tomar. Porque sinceramente, ¿de quién fue la grandiosa idea de fastidiar tanto mi existencia?

—Hn.

Con un suspiro casi resignado seguí mi camino. La tarde pronto acabaría, y olvide algo en el salón de clases; considerando que hace poco salí de él, es el único lugar donde puede estar mi libro.

Apenas tengo 17 años, pero mi vida es jodidamente complicada. Porque entre ser exorcista desde mi infancia, dar clases, y tener un hermano demonio, creo que oficialmente tengo un problema. Las clases definitivamente son la cosa más normal de mi rutina, además de asistir al colegio; aunque eso no significa que ser maestro sea fácil, porque preparar las lecciones suele tomar tiempo y Nii-san no me facilita las cosas. Si él estudiara más, y (_en su defecto) _no se durmiera en el salón, todo resultaría mucho, MUCHO más fácil. Claro que si hiciera eso, no sería mi Nii-san y me preocuparía tener algún impostor.

—Nh.

El pensamiento bastó para que una sonrisa curvara mis labios, pero apenas lo note chasquee la lengua e intente no rodar los ojos.

Apenas tengo 17 años, pero el mayor chiste que me hizo la vida fue mi hermano. Él es el demonio, el que es descuidado, despistado, y no es bueno en los estudios; también es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que yo no puedo, y salta sin dudar para ayudar a alguien aun cuando eso arriesgue su vida…quizás por eso, es la persona de la que termine estúpidamente enamorado.

—Tks.

Molesto, ignore por completo la manera como mi pecho se estrujo sólo un poco. De todas maneras ya había llegado al salón, así que tome la perilla y la gire despacio. A juzgar por las voces que oía en el interior, mi hermano seguía ahí

—…

Aunque cuando abrí la puerta, todo mi cerebro decidió reiniciarse. Mi mirada quedo fija en el suelo, donde encontré a Nii-san. El problema era quien se encontraba encima. Shima me miró de inmediato, pero mi gemelo debió tirar la cabeza hacia atrás para hacerlo. Aun cuando sabía que había personas interesadas en él, esto definitivamente me tomó por sorpresa. Especialmente cuando lo más lejos que había llegado alguien era pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros, o sujetar su mano para guiarlo a alguna parte.

—Yuki-chan- sonrió Shiemi al acercarse- ¿Vienes por tú libro?

A diferencia de toda esa bola de pervertidos que iban tras mi estúpido hermano, Shiemi es lo suficientemente inocente como para no darse cuenta. Eso sin mencionar que (_quizás por el momento) _tampoco muestra ningún interés romántico hacia él. Nii-san tampoco parece notar como lo tratan, y eso es algo que comparten los dos; aunque francamente esa inocencia comienza a sacarme de quicio.

¡¿Cómo demonios no distinguen de un gesto amigable, a cuando alguien intenta meterle mano?

**BANG**

—…

Tal vez estaba siendo un "poco" paranoico, ya que los acercamientos suelen ser sutiles, y sin ningún indicio de querer forzarlo a hacer algo que no quiere. Pero sin ganas de pensar en ello, vi que tenía la pistola en la mano. El disparo resonó en el salón, hasta que el sonido se dispersó lentamente. En respuesta Shima palideció de inmediato, debido a la bala que rozó su cabeza.

—Había un duende- dije mientras acomodaba mis gafas; pero no baje el brazo, ni cambie la dirección que seguía apuntándole.

—Gr…gracias?- tartamudeo el muchacho de pelo rosa. Lo más sensato que pudo hacer fue irse hacia atrás, quizás temiendo que volviera a disparar.

—Aquí tienes Yuki-chan- dijo Shiemi curiosa de la peculiar situación. Aunque, de todas maneras me sonrió amable una vez me entregó el libro.

—Gracias.

Mi arma finalmente bajó, para terminar en su respectivo estuche. A la rubia le dedique una gentil sonrisa, que ocultaba todo fastidio por ver a alguien sobre mi hermano. Sabía que fue un accidente por la manera como Konekomaru sujetaba a Suguro, mientras Kamiki deshizo su postura ofensiva apenas dispare; pero eso no hacía del asunto algo más agradable.

—Demonios, ¿Hasta cuándo van a seguir discutiendo conmigo en la mitad?- rugió Nii-san mientras se ponía de pie.

Como si eso despertara al resto, todos dejaron de mirarme. Suguro se centró en Kamiki, y entre ambos resoplaron al mirar a otro lado. Sin embargo, como no tenía intención de seguir con ellos, guarde mi libro y le agradecí a Shiemi una última vez antes de girar sobre los talones.

Lo único que faltaba para mejorar mi vida era el incesto, porque a quién no le gusta tener cerca a la persona que quiere, y no ser capaz de acercársele porque básicamente psss... es ilegal? Afrontémoslo, esto es como caminar por un campo minado, siempre puedes salir vivo de una explosión, pero vas a extrañar una extremidad.

—Hn.

No quiero que las cosas con mi hermano sean extrañas ni complicadas (_no más de lo que ya son por culpa del exorcismo, y ser los hijos de satán) _Ni tampoco pretendo que se aleje de mí, sólo porque cuando lo veo salir de la ducha con una toalla en la cadera, tengo que irme del cuarto o las ganas de saltarle encima me enloquecerán.

Él no es el tipo de persona que me alejaría por eso, pero me imagino que se entiende la idea.

—¡Yukio espera!

Hablando del diablo.

Me detuve casi de inmediato, y gire un poco para verlo correr hacia mí. Tras su espalda, y a una considerable distancia, el grupo más grande salía del salón.

Para nadie es un secreto que puedo ser algo "sobreprotector" cuando se trata de él, pero creo que comienzan a sospechar. Estoy casi seguro que Shura lo sabe, porque cuando estoy cerca, ella se esmera en abrazarlo y apretarlo sin descaro.

Dios, como me fastidia esa mujer.

—¿Qué sucede Nii-san?

En un intento por ponerle orden a mis pensamientos y dejar de divagar sin sentido, me centre en quien se acercó con una sonrisa.

—¡Salgamos a comer!- exclamó alegre una vez se detuvo al frente.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué?

—A comer- repitió ante mi desconcierto- Los-dos-afuera-hoy.

Considerando que no me gusta que me hable como si tuviera cinco años, o fuera un idiota (_que prácticamente es lo mismo) _resople por lo bajo. Supongo que esta es una "venganza" por tratarlo igual.

—¿Por qué quieres salir?- pregunte una vez comencé a caminar hacia la puerta más cercana.

—Para variar- dijo al acomodarse a mi lado- Siempre hacemos lo mismo; y enserio, parece que necesitas un descanso.

—Lo siento Nii-san, mañana tengo un examen- le informe en cuanto abrir la puerta- Tengo que ir por unas cosas a la biblioteca, pero puedes regresar al dormitorio porque voy a demorarme.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció casi de inmediato. Ahí lo vi chasquear la lengua, y llevarse una mano a la cabeza.

—Que aburrido eres- señaló mosqueado- Vamos Yukio, no necesitas estudiar, ya eres muy inteligente. Además yo invito ¿Qué dices?

Sus halagos siempre hacen que una cálida presión llene mi pecho; catalogarlo como mariposas revoloteando es completamente cursi, así que no lo hare. Más, hubo algo que me distrajo; y con la puerta abierta y mi mano en la perilla, lo mire sin apenas moverme.

—¿De dónde sacaste el dinero?- indague con una ceja enarcada.

—…

La reacción fue increíblemente rápida, él se sonrojo sin aviso, e incluso desvió la mirada. Eso no es bueno, por lo que una alerta se encendió en mi cabeza tan rápido, que me vi obligado a soltar la perilla.

—Bueno, cuando los chicos probaron el almuerzo que le hice a Bon quisieron…

¡Wow! ¡Alto! ¡¿Qué demonios dijo? ¡¿Por qué está haciendo algo tan personal con Suguro?

—Espera- interrumpí esta vez dando un paso al frente. La puerta tras mi espalda se cerró, pero no me importo en lo más mínimo- ¿Por qué estás haciéndole el almuerzo a Suguro?

Porfavornodigasquetegusta,porfavornodigasquetegusta,porfavornodigasquetegusta,porfavornodigasquetegusta,porfavornodigasquetegusta.

—A veces me ayuda a estudiar- respondió con un leve rubor en las mejillas, y el ceño graciosamente fruncido. Es como si admitiera abiertamente que el monje es mejor que él, y no estuviera muy feliz con ello.

—Me alegro que te tomes más enserio tus estudios- dije con una sonrisa de alivio- Calificar tus notas como malas sería un insulto para la palabra.

—Hn

Quería preguntarle porque no acudió a mí para ayudarle, pero no hay necesitad de intentar acapararlo. No es saludable, y sinceramente no necesito tachar "posesivo" de mi larga lista de problemas.

—¿Entonces, cobras por los almuerzos de Shima y Konekomaru?- pregunte divertido de su fastidio.

—También de Izumo y Shiemi. Tanaka no me habla, así que…

Por el momento observe entretenido sus explicaciones, pero no dije nada. No es extraño que a otras personas les guste su comida, pero ese no es el punto. No puedo negar que sentí un peso desaparecer de mis hombros, apenas la idea de perderlo con otra persona se esfumó. Claro que ese alivio me hizo chasquear la lengua. Mi hermano dejó de hablar, y me miró curioso. Sé que en algún momento él tendrá una novia o algo así, pero pensar en ello es increíblemente molesto además de injusto. Tratándose de demonios, exorcistas y satán, él es mío, fuera de eso no tengo ningún buen motivo para retenerlo.

—Lo siento Nii-san, tendrá que ser otro día.

Mi hermano masculló un leve _"Entiendo"_, en el cual lucia realmente desilusionado; casi estuve tentado a retractarme. Pero hasta ahora he podido ganar algo de distancia, y pretendo seguir igual. Después de todo, no quiero cometer ningún estúpido error.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos- suspiró.

Antes de girar le dedique una última mirada, sin embargo una vez me moví hacia la puerta, ella se abrió y me golpeó de lado. Para evitar la caída, y considerando que no estábamos tan lejos, Nii-san me sujeto tan rápido como pudo.

—Nyahun.

…¿Por qué no me sorprende? Por reflejo fruncí el ceño, mientras Shura nos miró dudosa. Ese breve momento me permitió acomodarme mejor para no recargarme tanto en mi gemelo, aunque no me aleje demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para que me soltara.

—Kirigakure-sensei- salude por mera diplomacia, y un deje de fastidio por el golpe.

—Hey Yukio, Rin- saludo ella con una sonrisa- ¿Iban a alguna parte?

—Acabas de golpearme- reprendí molesto debido a su desentendimiento.

—Uh si, lo sé, sentí algo extraño cuando abrí- asintió con ese tono despreocupado que siempre logra enojarme- No deberías pararte junto a una puerta. Es peligroso.

—No me digas.

—Y… ¿Qué hacían?- preguntó al ignorarme por completo.

—Nada- respondió Nii-san mientras se alejaba para darme más espacio, ya que la mujer se acercó, y entre ambos lo estábamos acorralando- Yo iba a los dormitorios.

La exorcista me observó de reojo, por lo que mantuve una expresión indiferente, hasta que enarque una ceja por verla acentuar su sonrisa.

—¿Has entrenado?- indagó casual una vez comenzó a rodearlo.

—Por supuesto que si- respondió él casi ofendido.

Con 17 años Nii-san sabe controlar sus llamas, pero eso no quiere decir que no necesite practicar. Además, su técnica con la espada ha mejorado mucho, lo cual es importante considerando que aun quiere ser Paladín.

—¿Nii-san?...

Pero antes de poder pensar en algo más, lo vi abrir los ojos en sorpresa para luego caer sentado. Sin dudar me acerque, pero al agacharme, percibí una esencia molesta.

—¡Kirigakure-sensei!-reclame, pero ella me miró con fingida inocencia.

—Ups, mi culpa- dijo Shura una vez sujetó el cinturón del pantalón, y sacó una pequeña capsula que lanzó al pasillo- Debió romperse el empaque.

—Hn.

Con el ceño fruncido, observe a la mujer que me dedico una mirada autosuficiente. Ese tinte de diversión logro que resoplara por lo bajo.

—Es inútil- dije con un suspiro, ya que mi hermano intentaba moverse- El efecto pasara en un par de horas.

—Pero… ¿Qué paso?

Ya habíamos hablado de esto en clase, pero ahora no tenía ganas de dar un sermón. Así que por el momento lo revise para cerciorarme que lo demás estaba bien; toque sus brazos, y examine los ojos y su pecho. Fue incómodo para mí, ya que intente concentrarme en eso, y no en el agradable cosquilleo de sentir los tramos de piel expuestos.

—Es una toxina- explique con mis manos en su rostro- Cuando la capsula se rompe, hace que algunos demonios se muevan más lento. No es muy útil, pero la reacción debe ser por tu parte humana.

Considerando que los demonios que importan no les hace efecto la toxina, la píldora únicamente es útil cuando un enjambre ataca.

—Bueno, me encantaría ayudar y llevar a Rin a los dormitorios, pero ya saben, soy una persona ocupada.

—Porque no me sorprende- dije sin alzar la mirada. Pero una vez oí a Nii-san maldecir entre dientes, me di cuenta que sus ojos buscaron los míos- Quédate quieto.

—Puedes irte- masculló testarudo mientras intentaba pararse de nuevo.

—¿Puedo saber cómo llegaras a la habitación?

—Pues….

Con un nuevo suspiro, me di la vuelta para indicarle que se subiera a mi espalda. Cuando lo mire sobre el hombro, encontré esa apariencia enfurruñada que inconforme, se vio obligada a cumplir la orden.

…aunque comienzo a creer que no pensé bien esto, porque estuve a punto de estremecerse apenas sus brazos rodearon mi cuello.

El detalle definitivamente empeoró cuando su pecho quedo contra mi espalda, y sostuve sus piernas para poder incorporarme. Al hacerlo se aferró con la fuerza suficiente para no caerse, pero no tanto como para ahogarme. Ahí, la calidez de su cuerpo fue suficiente para distraerme, pero la suave risita de Shura atrajo mi atención de inmediato.

—¿Qué?- aspereé de mala gana. Estoy casi seguro que ella hizo esto a propósito. Pero todavía no descubro cuál es su verdadera motivación, ni el interés en ponerme "trampas" como si quisiera hacerme caer.

—Nada, nada- rio con picardía. No obstante, apenas intente acercarme a la puerta se interpuso en el camino- Oh no, lo siento, yo voy a usar esta, vallan a otra.

—¿De que estas hablando?- reclamó Nii-san al removerse. Por ello me sujetó con fuerza- ¡Eso está lejos!

—No te muevas- masculle algo incómodo. La manera como se presionaba contra mí, comenzaba a perturbarme.

—A este paso no van a llegar más rápido- dijo Shura, y entre los dos me ignoraron por completo- Les recomiendo que comiencen a caminar.

—¡¿Estas locas?

Nada bueno puede salir de este apretado y excesivo movimiento, así que comencé a alejarme. Esa mujer lo estaba molestando a propósito, básicamente porque parecía disfrutar de la situación. Quizás se dio cuenta que evito tocarlo, ya que todo se vuelve más difícil cuando lo hago.

—¡Espera Yukio, todavía no termino de hablar!

Sus brazos me sujetaron con fuerza esta vez, por lo que casi me corta la respiración. No fue nada que llamar su atención no pudiera arreglar, y a cambio obtuve una leve disculpa. Después, su cuerpo se relajó un poco; cosa que fue un buen y apreciado cambio, porque no puedo tener mi corazón palpitando de esta manera. No es saludable, sin mencionar que me pongo nervioso y algo torpe. Por fortuna Nii-san es demasiado ingenuo como para notarlo.

—Yukio…

…últimamente he pensado que si quisiera tener su cuerpo, podría hacerlo. Claro, él es un demonio, tiene más fuerza que yo, y sus llamas podrían calcinarme en menos de dos segundos. Pero yo soy más inteligente, y existen métodos para someter demonios hasta el punto en que deben obedecer sin cuestionar. En realidad no sería "difícil", además también puedo hacer que no recuerde. Finalmente tendría a mi hermano, y él jamás lo sabría.

—Yukio, ¿me estas escuchando?- dijo tras apretar suavemente sus brazos, con la intención de llamar mi atención.

—¿Qué sucede Nii-san?- pregunte una vez se inclinó, y su rostro quedo junto al mío.

—¿Estás enojado?

—No, ¿Por qué lo dices?

Por el momento no lo miraba. Sería complicado si lo hacía, así que mantuve la vista fija en el pasillo. La respuesta más normal que pudo a adoptar mi cuerpo fue tensarse un poco, ya que podía sentir parte de su respiración en el cuello.

—Pareces tenso últimamente.

Tal vez porque tengo que controlarme frente a ti, o porque tengo ganas de besarte cuando estamos en situaciones como esta. Eso sin mencionar que mis recientes delirios por atarlo con algún mecanismo contra demonios, son cada vez más frecuentes. Claro que jamás lo haría, primero porque lo quiero demasiado, y segundo porque no necesito una muñeca, lo necesito a él.

—Estas imaginando cosas Nii-san.

—Hn- gruñó al apretarme, como si reclamara por la mentira- ¡No es así!

—No estoy enojado- repetí en desinterés para restarle importancia. No había caso evitar el tema, cuando mi hermano tiene una idea difícilmente cambia de parecer, (_por no decir que resulta imposible)-_ Sólo estoy cansado por los exámenes, además últimamente tengo mucho trabajo como exorcista.

—¿Exámenes y trabajo?- repitió ya más tranquilo- Oh bueno, genial. Entonces lo único que necesitas es relajarte. Por eso te digo que salgamos a hacer algo diferente.

Uh, eso explica la repentina invitación, aunque su monologo me hizo sonreír. Puede que Nii-san sea increíblemente despistado, pero no es extraño que este pendiente de mis cosas. Después de todo, desde que se enteró que soy exorcista y además tengo el rango de doctor, ha intentado estar al tanto _(en su inusual y curiosa manera) _de lo que hago. Por eso resulta casi normal que quiera dejarlo en el suelo, y estrellarlo contra una pared para perderme en su boca.

—Nh.

…definitivamente tengo que dejar de pensar en cosas tan extrañas, esto definitivamente no puede ser saludable. Además esta es una de las muchas razones por las que evito tocarlo, y quizás me he distanciado un poco de él, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer considerando las circunstancias.

—Nii-san tú cola.

Claro que es difícil concentrarse cuando la susodicha extremidad se enredó en mi pierna, y subió un poco. Casi deje de caminar, y no voy a mentir, entre en pánico. Porque estuve a punto de echar humo por las orejas debido al suave roce que sentí cerca de la entrepierna.

—Lo siento- dijo tras llevar la cabeza hacia atrás. Una parte de mí se sintió molesta con el abandono, otra maldijo ese aparente "alivio" que debía sentir, pero no estaba seguro de tener- Con las piernas dormidas no puedo controlarla.

—Entiendo.

Esta vez lo mire de reojo, y sentí una increíble satisfacción al verlo sonrojarse levemente. Mi gesto fue altivo y arrogante, y en respuesta Nii-san chasqueó la lengua y miró a otro lado. Aun así, pude ver ese encantador nacarado en sus mejillas.

Pero sin nada más que decir, finalmente llegue a la puerta. Para abrir tuve que bajarlo, pero no lo deje en el suelo; en realidad lo sujete con fuerza de la cintura para que no se callera. Y si, sé que me estoy aprovechando de la situación, en especial cuando mi hermano en su intento por mantenerse de pie me rodeó por el cuello. Eso hizo de la situación algo estrecho y apretado, por lo que no fue extraño que titubeara mientras buscaba las llaves. No nos miramos _(debido a la posición) _ni hablamos, ya que sería incómodo. Mas, eso no evito que lo jalara más cerca, y me tomara mi tiempo en abrir. Sólo el necesario, porque la cercanía tiene vergonzosas consecuencias.

—¡Hey!

Apenas empuje la puerta y nuestra habitación apareció del otro lado, cargue a mi gemelo con un brazo bajo las piernas y otro contra la espalda. Su respuesta natural fue reclamar y sujetarse con fuerza por el susto.

—No te muevas tanto- indique con fingido fastidio. Tenía que aparentarlo, o terminaría sonrojándome violentamente.

—¡Bájame!

Nii-san es igual a un gato enfurruñado, es capaz de lastimar sin titubear, pero luce malditamente adorable en el proceso. Claro que él no necesita saber eso, así que resople por lo bajo, y lo coloque en una de las sillas del escritorio.

—Tks- masculló él con un vergonzoso enojo, que mantenía un leve rubor y el ceño fruncido

¡Dios! Estoy estúpidamente enamorado ¡¿Como demonios termine así? Soy listo, y lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que oficialmente estoy jodido. Pude haber conseguido una linda novia, pero nooooo, tenía que gustarme mi hermano. Eso destruye cualquier posibilidad de tener una vida normal. Adiós a una linda esposa, una casa con una cerca blanca, y los niños y el perro que completan el cliché. Maldición, ¿Qué diría mi padre si se enterara? Seguramente se está revolcando en su tumba, aunque en mi defensa puedo decir que he cumplido mi palabra de mantenerlo a salvo.

—Aún tengo que ir a la biblioteca- dije quizás para romper ese extraño patrón de pensamientos. Últimamente lo hago mucho, pero ahora de verdad necesito alejarme.

Irme de la cercanía de su rostro sonrojado, y esa cola que seguía buscándome. Incluso ahora volvió a enredarse en mi mano. Pero Nii-san no parece notarlo, ya que rodó los ojos apenas hable.

—Si, si ve a estudiar.

—Has tú tarea- señale sin apartar la cola. Se sentía suave, pero no me moví ni hice ningún intento por tocarla.

—Hai (si)- resopló al girar en la silla-…

…apenas me dio la espalda, un leve tirón lo freno. Atraído por ello, me miró de lado y abrió un poco más grandes los ojos, en una mezcla de sorpresa y desconcierto. Luego sencillamente alejó rápido su cola, y la enroscó en el pecho. Esa fue una reacción algo…linda.

Esto ya es demasiado. Sin poderlo evitar resople de mala gana, y acomode las gafas que resbalaban por el puente de la nariz.

—Traeré algo de comer. No tardo- finalice tras girar sobre los talones- Si te sientes mal o algo no va bien, llámame ¿De acuerdo?

Mientras hablaba, busque la llave adecuada sin mirar atrás. Aunque eso no significa que no pudiera escuchar la tenue afirmación antes de salir. Cuando la puerta se cerró, solté todo el aire que contuve mientras estuvimos juntos. Después me recargué en ella, y durante medio segundo mire algún punto de la nada. También apreté mi pecho como si me doliera el corazón, porque ahora mi ropa olía a ese estúpido demonio. Cosa que sólo me hizo cerrar los ojos y aspirar hondo.

Maldición, esto es patético. Por ello afile la mirada y volví a acomodar mis gafas, para luego internarme en la biblioteca. Nadie me miró, porque básicamente el lugar estaba vacío. A esa hora no había nada más que algunos exorcistas entre los estantes, ya que aun no era tiempo de exámenes finales.

Considerando que la toxina paraliza a cierto tipo de demonios durante dos horas, con mí hermano quizás sea menos debido a su poder. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no valla a buscar en los libros, por si hay algún efecto secundario.

Me encontré tan absorto leyendo, que antes de darme cuenta, las luces se habían encendido, y afuera el sol ya se había escondido. Con una mirada impasible, recogí los libros y los acomode de nuevo. Los que había separado con anticipación los guarde en mi maletín.

Cabría decir que no encontré nada útil de la toxina, además de lo que ya sabía. El compuesto no es letal, así que por el momento está bien. Meditabundo, abrí una puerta que me llevaría al mini-supermercado que está dentro de los terrenos de la escuela. Debido al extraño horario de los exorcistas, en verdad resulta muy útil. Claro que para llegar al lugar, debía caminar un poco, así que volví al dormitorio casi con dos horas y media de retraso. Lo primero que hice en cuanto entre, fue buscar a Nii-san con la mirada, las luces estaban encendidas pero él estaba dormido en mi cama.

—Hn- masculle entre dientes, aunque sonó como un gemido ahogado; incluso fruncí el ceño y mi corazón palpito de tal manera que se sintió como un golpe. De hecho retrocedí, y me pegue a la puerta por la impresión.

Quizás era por la manera como se acurrucó en mi cama, o por su forma de respirar lento y pausado en medio de la inconciencia.

Desde ahí podía ver esa expresión apacible y tranquila, en la que la camisa del colegio se alzó lo suficiente para mostrarme parte de su abdomen. Instintivamente mire su cama, pero no me sorprendió verla llena de mangas, ropa, algunos libros, y otras cosas que no pude identificar. Tuve que morderme los labios para recobrar la compostura, luego carraspee y volví a acomodar mis gafas. Mientras lo hacía, camine con cuidado. Primero rodee la cama, como si evaluara la situación, o tanteara mi próximo movimiento, así que deje la comida en el escritorio.

Luego espere un momento, aunque al final termine parándome al frente. Desde ahí podía verlo sin problema. Algunos mechones de cabello cubrían parte de su rostro, y estuve tentado a estirar una mano para acomodarlos. Pero lo único que pude hacer fue mirar fijamente ese par de labios entreabiertos. La imagen era…sexy; lo suficiente como para hacerme sentir inquieto.

—Hn.

No puedo con esto. Así que obligándome a caminar, volví al escritorio y tome la comida. De esa manera salí de la habitación, con la intención de distraerme y pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera tener a mi hermano en mi cama. Porque ahora podía imaginarlo contra el colchón, respirando con pesadez, mientras gemía mí nombre.

—Demonios.

Me estaba sonrojando, pero decidí ignorarlo mientras bajaba por las escaleras hacia la cocina. Cuando deje la comida en el refrigerador y volví a subir, mi mente no se había despejado ni un poco; sentía el corazón acelerado, ya que al otro lado de esa puerta esta la única cosa por la que mataría, y moriría. Tal vez por eso no supe cuando tiempo estuve ahí, hasta que abrí y me quede parado bajo el marco. Los minutos parecieron volar, pero una vez apreté los puños decidí caminar hacia él.

Podía acomodar la otra cama para poder dormir, pero no lo haría. Principalmente porque no quería, no es justo que este limpiando su desastre. Mantuve el pensamiento quizás durante medio segundo, porque en realidad lo que importo fue el instante en el cual me senté en el colchón.

Mi gemelo había girado en algún momento, y me daba la espalda. Dudoso en un principio, coloque una mano en su hombro, y lo mecí ligeramente.

—Nii-san- llame un par de veces. Sentía los labios secos, así que los lamí aun sin soltarlo- Es hora de comer.

Haber bajado la cena no significaba nada para mí, especialmente porque sabía que no se iba a despertar _(esta quizás era mi manera de cerciorarme de eso)_ Él tiene el sueño increíblemente pesado, y eso sólo logro que mirara a otro lado.

—Nh- suspiró al agazaparse en su puesto.

—…

Eso fue más de lo que mi mente pudo soportar ¿Qué puedo decir? Me quebré en el mismo instante en que decidí pararme y apagar la luz, para luego acostarme a su lado. En el proceso olvide por completo el examen, o la comida. Ahora estaba cansado, y dormir no sonaba mal. Además él tenía razón, no necesito estudiar esta vez.

Con cuidado me acomode, y jale un poco la almohada que sostenía su cabeza para compartirla. Nii-san ni siquiera se inmutó, y eso me hizo sonreír un poco aunque sabía que estaba sobre un campo minado. Cuando éramos niños solíamos dormir juntos cada cierto tiempo, como cuando tenía pesadillas, o me sentía solo. Él siempre ha sido mi permisivo, y como en todo desde que descubrí que estoy enamorado, el detalle no mejoro la situación.

—¿No vas a despertar?- susurre antes de abrazarlo por la espalda. No esperaba que respondiera ni abriera los ojos, pero de todas maneras lo sujete con suavidad -Tienes que hacerlo.

Insistí una vez lo tuve tan cerca, que mis labios rozaron su nuca. Se sentía suave y cálido, además olía delicioso, así que lo apreté sólo un poco más. A cambio obtuve un tenue suspiro que se me antojo sencillamente embriagante. Por ello subí las manos que estaban en su cintura, y las deslice por en el abdomen aun por encima de la camisa. Claro que eso consiguió que Nii-san se moviera, y girar para quedar de frente. Su rostro era sereno y tranquilo, y quizás fue el motivo por el cual me sonroje. Todo fue mas difícil cuando sin darme cuenta, mis ojos fueron directamente a sus labios; esos que lucían suaves y blandos al contacto.

En silencio me acomode para estar a su altura, mientras mis manos resbalaron por su espalda, y lo trajeron un poco más cerca. En este punto mis piernas se movieron contra las suyas, e incluso resbalaron entre los muslos para crear esa apretada cercanía que cortó mi respiración. Todo en él me llamaba a gritos, así que no fui realmente consiente del momento en el cual llegue a la base de su espalda. Ahí alce la camisa, y lo toque sólo un poco; fue un leve roce con las yemas de los dedos, pero me sacudió sin aviso.

Con cuidado trace caminos imaginarios por la espina dorsal, y a cambio obtuve pequeños suspiros que morían en su garganta. Inevitablemente me mordí los labios, porque su piel era suave y delicada al tacto. Más, lo que me congelo fue verlo acurrucarse y esconder el rostro en mi pecho. Por ello moví una de mis piernas (_quizás por reflejo)_, aunque el roce descarado en su entrepierna hizo que el rubor en mi rostro subiera de nivel.

Tal vez me sentí algo desorientado, pero de todas maneras mis manos buscaron la base de su cola demoniaca.

—Nhhhh.

…Nii-san volví a moverse sin despertar, pero considerando el nulo espacio, esto se sintió más apretado y caliente. Seguramente esto debería haber sido suficiente para detenerme, pero mis dedeos tocaron el anillo que Shura le puso, y me centre en el suave pelaje. Hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de tocar su cola de esta manera, así que me maravillo la respuesta tan honesta al frotarla entre mis dedos.

Mi hermano suspiró de nuevo, y se movió contra mi pierna, por lo que tuve que ahogar un gemido…Maldición, quiero besarlo. Tocar sus labios y perderme en su boca. Por lo que ya sin pensar, y mandando todo mi autocontrol a un lugar muy, muy lejano, tome su rostro con una de mis manos. Sus mejillas estaban encantadoramente sonrojadas, y los delgados contornos sonrosados temblaron al dejar salir un nuevo suspiro. Esta vez sonó genuinamente obsceno, ya que volví a presionar su entrepierna, y las caricias en su cola se volvieron un poco más atrevidas.

Lo estaba excitando y lo sabía, además su cuerpo comenzaba a buscarme, se movía todavía dormido. Era como si pudiera verlo en medio de un sueño húmedo. Tan entregado y dispuesto a cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer, que sólo pude inclinarme sobre sus labios.

—Yukio…

A escasos centímetros, me vi obligado a frenar. No lo había besado, pero sus palabras rozaron mis labios mientras una cálida sensación abanico cerca. Por dentro entre en pánico, pero por fuera lo máximo que hice fue erizarme y fruncir el ceño.

—¿Que…?- dijo por lo bajo, aun adormilado.

Después de eso, le tomó un par de minutos reaccionar como es debido. En el proceso solté su cola. También estaba tan tenso que podía ser doloroso, por lo que deslicé sutilmente mis piernas lejos de las suyas. Él no pareció notarlo, ya que parpadeo un par de veces en incomprensión.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te reviso- conteste con un fiero rubor en las mejillas. Mentalmente agradecí mi precaución en apagar las luces, y la rapidez en encontrar una respuesta- ¿Ya puedes mover las piernas?

—Uh si…eso creo- divago tras bajar la mirada-…

—¿Nii-san?

Claro que el silencio que le sucedió me obligó a buscar esos profundos orbes azules, ya que lo sentí tenso en mis brazos. En ese momento me di cuenta que su atención yacía en la manera en como estábamos. La estrecha cercanía era peligrosa, pero armándome de valor trague saliva y sujete su rostro una vez más.

—Nii-san- repetí a modo de llamar su atención. Sus ojos me miraron casi de inmediato, pero había un tinte culpable en ellos- ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No…uh. Sí puedo mover las piernas- dijo al moverlas, sólo para corroborar sus palabras- Y…

—¿Quieres comer?

Fue increíblemente rápido como mi mirada pasó de estar fija en sus ojos, a volver a los labios.

—Yukio…

Había algo embriagante en la manera como suena mi nombre ahora. Sin embargo lo único que pude hacer fue suspirar cuando mi celular sonó.

—Nii-san organiza tú cama. No tienes por qué estar en la mía.

—Hai (si)- masculló con pereza en cuanto me puse de pie, y de esa manera pudo estirarse completamente en el colchón.

—No te duermas- lo regañe luego de prender la luz, y verlo cerrar los ojos.

—Hai (si)- repitió entre dientes, ya completamente relajado.

Es increíble lo fácil que pude dormirse, pero mientras iba por el teléfono y mi uniforme, fruncí el ceño. Esta no es la actitud correcta cuando alguien intenta aprovecharse de él. Nii-san no sabe eso, pero de todas maneras…

…Argh! Estoy siendo completamente irracional, mis pensamientos parecen los retazos inconclusos de alguna idea.

—Nii-san- repetí luego de colgar el celular. Ni siquiera hable o vi quien era.

Considerando que le había dado la espalda mientras me alistaba, cuando gire lo encontré durmiendo plácidamente, por ello tuve un tic nervioso en la ceja. Mi hermano definitivamente no pude ser tan descuidado, esto sólo hace que me preocupe por pensar en lo que alguien podría hacer.

—Estúpido Nii-san- asperee molesto cuando me acerque de nuevo a la cama.

Volví a llamarlo un par de veces, y lo moví sin lograr que abriera los ojos (_claro que si de verdad quisiera que eso sucediera, sería más agresivo) _Al final lo observe con una expresión altiva. Mi gemelo volvió a tener esa calmada y acompasada respiración, que hacia subir y bajar su pecho. Además su uniforme estaba completamente fuera de lugar, la camisa blanca estaba arrugada y desecha, y la corbata medio puesta.

—Tks.

En realidad no supe en que momento me enoje, quizás era por estar enamorado de mi hermano mayor, o porque soy el único que tiene que lidiar con esos molestos sentimientos, o de pronto porque mi vida siempre ha sido jodidamente difícil. Tal vez es una mezcla de todo, porque sin pensar me incline y sujete su corbata.

Bastó con jalarlo para encontrar sus labios. Fue algo torpe y brusco al principio, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, sentí un agradable cosquilleo viajar por mi espalda. La presión tenía una delicada calidez que venía acompañada por la suavidad de sus labios. Una parte de mi mente gritó **"****¡¿****Qué demonios estás haciendo?"** la otra se maravilló con el ligero contacto. Sin embargo la parte más racional de las dos, me forzó a alejarme.

Claro que no lo hice de inmediato, ya que tuve la oportunidad de capturar esos delgados contornos entre los míos, mientras su boca sencillamente parecía hecha para la mía. Y con la respiración pesada, me acerque hasta que pude presionarlo lo suficiente como para hacer que suspirara por lo bajo.

—Nhh.

Claro que apenas vi sus parpados temblar, entre en pánico y me aleje de golpe. Donde antes que pudiera despertar por completo, salí corriendo del lugar. Afuera mire la puerta como si el mismísimo Satanás fuera a salir por ella. Y admito que prácticamente salte del susto una vez mi celular volvió a sonar.

—Diablos- resople entre dientes- Habla Okumura.

Mi voz sonó fría y acida, pero le reste importancia una vez camine hacia la puerta más cercana. Buscar la llave adecuada me tomó más tiempo del debido, ya que me sentía completamente descolocado.

—Voy en camino.

Sin más colgué. Pero antes de abrir, mire mi cuarto porque quería volver y reclamar su boca.

Apenas tengo 17 años, así que ya había cometido algunos errores en mi vida; nunca uno como este, claro que no es como si eso importara ahora. Porque aunque esto debería ser motivo para maldecir y denigrar sobre todo ser viviente en el planeta, este pequeño error que bien podría poner en peligro mi relación con hermano…logro que una sonrisa curvara mis labios.

Y antes de siquiera poder evitarlo, termine riéndome. Después de todo dicen que la vida no es número de veces que respiras, sino los momentos que te quitan el aliento.

FIN?

Ann: ¡Wiiiiiiiii °¬°! Termine, soy feliz como una lombriz que se ha comido una perdiz xDDD

Ro: Ese es el grado máximo de felicidad Ne xDDD

Ann: he estado pensando si debería continuarlo oO, pero hasta ahora no tengo una respuesta, así que por el momento lo dejare así Ne n—n.

Ro: De todas maneras esperamos que les haya gustado n-n.

Ann: ¡Hai °¬°!

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan donde dice: "Reviewer this histoy/chapter" no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba.

Se despiden:

Ann y Ro: ¡Les deseamos una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo n0n! ¡Que todos sus deseos de año nuevo se cumplan °¬°!


End file.
